emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1538 (12th March 1991)
Plot Jack agrees to Mark paying his £30 back in installments. Frank tells Chris he needs to stop worrying about what's happened and start concentrating on what they're going to do. Caroline's nose is put out of joint when Elsa mentions that Elizabeth is the best helper Alan says he's ever had. Having already picked antique pieces from Eric, Alan avoids Charlie's phonecalls. Sarah continues to 'mother' her lamb. Rachel is annoyed by Jack and Michael's attitude to farming and animal experimentation. Alan explains his ideas for The Woolpack to Caroline. Kim confides in Dolly about the haulage business potentially going bust. Elizabeth gives Elsa a lecture when she finds out Caroline is looking after Alice at night. Mark pays a visit to a bank in Hotten. Frank and Chris work out a business recovery plan. Zoe is irritated when Archie continues to refuse to talk to her. Henry, Alan and Caroline come across Amos's private diaries in the pub dating back as far as 1962. Zoe forces Archie to have a drink with her at The Malt Shovel but he gives her a hard time over her one night stand with Michael and accuses her of laughing at him by pretending to be his girlfriend. She apologises. Charlie tracks down Alan and finds out he's already accepted a better deal from Eric. Frank decides to put the lease up on the yard and relocate to Home Farm, replacing their receptionist with Kim in the process. Charlie pays Eric a visit and informs him he's ordered an audit on the market books. Archie tries to convince Michael and Rachel to patch things up with Zoe. Mark asks Jack to lend him £10 and he'll have £30 back by the end of the week. Intrigued, Jack bites. Rachel plans to take action on animal experimentation by targeting a big laboratory outside Skipdale. Michael is reluctant and Archie wants to go to Zoe with their plans but Rachel refuses. Alan is surprised by an entry he finds in Amos's diary. Cast Regular cast *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Milking shed, barns, cottage and yard *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Managing Director's office *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Front room *The Woolpack - Backroom and rear hallay/stairs *Home Farm - Sitting room *Unknown roads *Dales Bank - Hotten Branch - Exterior *Main Street *The Malt Shovel - Public bar *Hotten Market - Eric Pollard's office Notes *Alan Turner discovers in this episode that Amos Brearly was consulting his private diaries when Seth Armstrong and Bill Middleton tested him on local event scores in Episode 1496 (11th October 1990) *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Memorable dialogue Henry Wilks: (reading from Amos Brearly's diary) "Once more, the impact of great events struck a chord in the imaginations of our quiet village community. What was once only a... metaphysical conceit... in the minds of our illustrious seventeenth century poets took actual shape today as Yuri Gagarin completed man's first orbit of the earth. Milk sour again, will have to have words with Jacob Sugden." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD